Magdalena Johnson
History Magdalena Johnson: 1984 - 2003 Lydia Reynolds and Adam Johnson met in college. They had been dating for over a year when they discovered Lydia was pregnant. Despite their initial concerns, their families were supportive and helped out with raising their daughter, Magdalena, while Lydia went to school and Adam found a job. Almost two years later, the two finally got engaged when Lydia become pregnant with a son. They named him Sean. A few months later, Lydia died in car accident. Both of the Johnson children were in the vehicle with her, but they were virtually unharmed. Witnesses stopped to help and reported a black vehicle that tried to drive Lydia off the road, then fled the scene after she crashed. Though an investigation was opened, no suspects were ever named. 1987 would continue to be a rough year for Adam Johnson. His parents passed away that year, Adam's father died from a heart attack just a week after Lydia's death and then his mother succumbed to a stroke that same month. Without Lydia's parents to help (they had retired to Florida after the loss of Lydia) and Adam's work took him out of the country at least once a month, Lydia's younger brother Casey moved in to help raise the kids. It wasn't easy for any of the quartet, but they made it work, getting extra help from Casey's band-mates. To say that Magdalena and Sean were raised in an atypical home would be stating the obvious. Magda and Sean were happy children, in spite of the loss of their mother, a general sentiment that persisted throughout their childhood. Magda was thirteen when her first metahuman abilities began to manifest, allowing her to touch a weapon and immediately understand the intricacies of it's use. More abilities would follow as she grew older. Though she did her best to conceal these abilities, only practicing them out in the woods. Little did she know, she was being watched. One evening, while practicing her newest ability to simply will a weapon into existence through willpower alone, Magda was ambushed by members of the alien race known as the Kochabii. These rabbit-like aliens sedated Magda and loaded her upon a ship, along with a family who lived near where Magda would practice her abilities in private. Fortunately for Magda, there was another human who boarded the Kochabii ship as a stowaway. The stowaway infiltrated the Kochabii base and made a daring breakout with a dozen captives, Magda included. Though the other captives scattered out of panic as soon as free air hit their lungs, only Magda stuck around long enough to thank the young woman who had risked her life to save theirs. The heroine only smiled, nodded, and began to walk away; but Magda called out to her, confessing that which she had never said before "I'm a Metahuman." '' she said, before adding ''"You are, too? Aren't you? We can do something. We should do something..." Taking off her mask, revealing herself to be a local girl who was just one year ahead of Magda in school, the hero said "Yeah, We probably should." and then turned and walked away. This time, however, she didn't walk alone.Oracle Files: Magda Johnson (1/2) Dominare: 2003 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Magdalena Johnson/Dominare is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Magdalena Johnson * Character Gallery: Magdalena Johnson Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Shadow Risers Members Category:Metahuman Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Teachers Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality